Chance Encounter
by 0-Master of Awe-0
Summary: Defeat is not an easy thing to recover from, especially if one was bested in the same manner as Ash Ketchum. Before, he was an innocent child with big dreams, but after a crushing defeat from someone who display control over the arcane, and a ruthless hunter with no sense of morality; the child becomes a man. Sometime defeat can bring out the best in us.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Chance Encounter

 **Author:** Master of Awe

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my handsome self.

* * *

 **Cremini Town's Outskirts**

* * *

 _Afternoon_

Inside the waiting room of a Pokémon Center sat a young, aspiring Pokémon Master: Ash Ketchum. He was a young man about 14 years of age with short, unkempt black hair and keen, amber brown eyes. Wearing his traditional traveling garb which consists of a blue sweater with black arm and a pair of blue jean along with blue tennis shoe.

The normally energetic teen was somber, his back hunched over slightly, his hand clasped together. His face grim as his eyebrows scrunched up. He was deep in thought.

Ash just battle the Salon Maiden, Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower, and was defeated...horribly. Shaking his head slightly from frustration, the young man thought back to his battle with Anabel to see what went wrong. It was totally humiliating, his first two Pokémon, Corphish and Tauros, were easily defeated by Anabel's Alakazam. They didn't even deal any real damage to the Physic type. It was only thanks to his trusty Pikachu that he even manage to take down the elusive Psi Pokémon.

'But then again,' Ash thought, his face less scrunched up as he come up with a realization. 'Tauros and Corphish followed my ordered perfectly, they did exactly what they were told. It-It's my fault. It was my fault we loss.' It did make sense if he thought about it. In all the battle he had ever been in, all his Pokémon followed his direction completely except for that one time with Charizard, but that was beside the point.

He then realized that all the losses they suffered, not just the one at the hand of Anabel, was his fault. His and him alone.

Before Ash could continue blaming himself, a hand was gently place on his shoulder.

The raven haired boy raised his head and saw a man in his late teen with spiky brown hair and slightly darker skin tone. It was his best friend, the guy who traveled with him since he first started his journey through the Kanto region: Brock Slate.

"Ash," The Pokémon Breeder asked gently. "Are you okay?" Ash broke his gaze from Brock before answering.

"I'm fine, it's no biggie." He replied, trying to sound upbeat. He even forced a smile to his face, but even a blind person can see that it was strained. The former Gym Leader smiled sadly at him.

"That's good, 'cause I know you can beat her next time." Brock said, trying to cheer up his best friend, but all he got was a small smile from Ash. "No matter what happen, you've always been able to bounce back up."

"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence, but I don't think I can," he muttered the last part, but the Pokémon Breeder in training still heard him and it brought a frown to the man's face. A loud 'ding' sounded throughout the Pokémon Center and Ash stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I'll go get my Pokémon." Brock nodded but Ash wasn't even looking as he brush past the older teen and walked straight to the front desk that was located directly in front of the main entrance.

"Your Pokémon are ready, Mr. Ketchum," Sounded the sweet and ever-pleasant voice of the resident Nurse Joy as she hand him a tray with two Pokéball and Pikachu.

"Pika Pika!" Cried the Mouse Pokémon as it happily climbed onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled it's red cheek against its trainer.

"Oh, stop it Pikachu," he laughed as he petted his first Pokémon, a smile returning to his face. "I know, I miss you too buddy." He then turned back toward the pink haired woman and grabbed his other two Pokéball. "Thank you for healing my Pokémon, Nurse Joy." Ash thanked her with a small bow, causing the nurse to blushed.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," she exclaimed, her hand holding onto her flushed cheek. "I was just doing my job."

"Neverless, thank you for healing my friends." He stated with a pure smile, his amber eyes gleamed from the sun causing the nurse's face to redden even more as she gazed upon this handsome young man.

"Yo-Your welcome." She managed to mutter weakly, her face felt hot and her hands were sweaty. All of this didn't even registered in Ash's mind as he nodded at her before walking out of the Pokémon Center, intentending on finding a nice place to think, preferably one without people.

"Ash, wait!" Came the high pitch voice of one of his travel companion. An annoyed expression appears on the young trainer face as he quickly suppressed it and replaced it with a small smile. Pikachu frowned from its place on top of Ash's shoulder, his trainer never acted this way before. Perhaps it had something to do with their latest loss.

"Yes, May?" He asked without turning to look at her. The brown haired female flinched at how empty her best friend's voice seems to be. In all their travel he never sound like that before.

"A-Ash, ar-are you okay?" She managed to asked through her stuttering. Her concern grew upon seeing the stiffening of Ash's shoulder before he relaxes slightly.

"I'm fine, May. Just need some fresh air." He took a step forward, the automatic door opened upon sensing someone. Looking over his shoulder, he replied, "Don't wait up." And with that said, Ash exited the Pokémon Center, the automatic door closing when he was far enough away. May just stood there, her breath stale as she gazed at the spot where her friend just left with sadness evident on her face.

"I hope you'll be okay...Ash." With nothing else left to do, May head toward the back of the Pokémon Center where the trainers and other visitors hang out, hoping to distract herself from worrying about her wayward and disheartened friend.

* * *

 **Starling Forest**

* * *

 _Afternoon_

After getting his Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, Ash wondered into the forest which he recently learned was named Starling Forest for reason he does not know. He doesn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he had to find somewhere private to think.

Pikachu who was still on Ash's shoulder cries his name sadly at seeing his trainer behave like this. His partner never acted so gloomy, even when they lost the Indigo Plateau.

"Pika Pi?" Cried Pikachu, rubbing his tiny cheek on Ash's. Said trainer seized his movement and turned his head slightly to see his first and strongest Pokémon.

"Yes, Pikachu." He stated simply with a tired look on his face.

"Pika Pika Chuu?" Even though Ash doesn't know exactly what his Starter Pokémon just said, he had a pretty good idea.

"Don't worry about it, Pikachu. I'll be fine." He forced a small smile on his face before continue walking. "I just need some time to clear my head, that's all." As his trainer continue his stroll in Starling Forest, Pikachu just stared at him with concern before letting it go, hoping that his trainer will return back to normal soon.

'.. _lp_!' Ash stopped on his track upon hearing a desperate yet faint voice. Pikachu looked at his trainer confusely and tilted his head in confusion.

"Did you hear that, Pikachu?" Ash asked quietly, his eyes darting between the different trees.

"Pi?"

"That voice, it sounded like it needs he.."

' _Help!'_ Came the voice once again, but this time Ash heard it clearly.

"...help," he finished before hurringly grabbed one of the Pokéball strapped around his belt. "Tauros, I choose you!" From a flash of bright light appear a bull-like Pokémon with brown furs covering its entire body with an even darker shade of brown as its mane. With its three tail attached to its tailbone and a pair of metallic silver horn on either side of its head, the Pokémon looked mighty and majestic.

"MMMMOOOOOOOOO!" Cried the Wild Bull Pokémon as it was summoned. Upon seeing his Pokémon form, Ash quickly slide onto his Tauros's back and secured himself on the Normal type. "MMOOO?" He could practically see the question mark on his Pokémon's face.

"Tauros, there's no time to explain; just run as fast as you can and follow my direction." As a testament of it's loyalty to Ash, Tauros obeyed its trainer command without any hesitation and comply.

"MMMMMMOOOOOOOO!" It cried as it lifted up its hind legs before stomping it into the ground, creating miniature quakes. It then rushed forward, intending on following its Master's order.

Ash doesn't know what happened, but suddently his entire vision morphed, the trees and his Pokémons seems to glow bright blue with dark outlines, with his Pokémons glowing a brighter shade. His gut also seems to be pulling him toward a general area, and the voice in his head also seems to be getting louder.

After a couple of seconds navigating and guiding Tauros through the never ending maze that was Starling Forest, Ash saw an outline of a small creature that he guessed is a Pokémon on a ground with an outline of a man standing over it. The blue 'light' surrounding the little Pokémon seems to flickers and loose its shine for every second that pass by.

Seeing a bunch of trees in a way of him and the clearing, Ash ordered.

"Tauros, _Take Down_ , destroy those trees!" His Wild Bull Pokémon comply without hesitation.

"MMMOOOOOOOOO!" It cried before it picked up more speed, it's body glowing with red aura as it focused all its strength onto it's forehead. With one last cry, Tauros smashed its head against the thick bark of the gargantuan trees, completely decimating it once its head made contact with the wooden bark, sending pieces of small sticks scattering away.

Ash doesn't know what's wrong with him, but his body seems like it was on autopilot because as soon as his Tauros smashed though the trees which revealed a large clearing, he jumped off of the Wild Bull Pokémon and reached onto his belt containing his Pokémon.

"Corphish, lend me your strength!" Out of the Pokéball came a small, crustacean with six crab-like legs and two large pincher. It's entire body was covered in reddish-orange shell with real underbelly as well as three horn protruding from its forehead. Pointing toward the momentary stunned man, he ordered, " _Bubblebeam_ on him now!" Not even asking why he was ordered to attack a human, Corphish opened its twin pincers and let out a stream of bubbles from them.

The man, seeing the incoming attack, quickly crossed both of his arms around his body. The streams of bubbles impacted against him and exploded violently, sending him crashing backward.

"Argh!" He cried as he was sent tumbling backward into the grassy plain. Seeing the man who he quickly identified as a threat out of the way, Ash rushed toward the injured creature who he correctly guessed was a Pokémon.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ash with concern as he picked up the small Pokémon into his arm. The Pokémon was unlike any he had seen before. The Pokémon has a body built like those of canine with its body covered in blue furs with black feels as well as black paws. It's face seems to be covered with a black 'mask' of some kind with two teardrop-shaped appendage attached to either side of its head. "What kind of Pokémon is this?" Ash wondered out loud as his Corphish and Tauros immediately came to him, his Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and went onto the floor, starring at the injured Pokémon.

Reaching toward one of the many pocket on his jean, Ash pulled out a Hyper Potion and sprayed it on the bruising he saw on the Pokémon's body.

'That hurt!' Ash was so surprised that he found that the voice in his head was coming from this little creature. He didn't know how, but he could just tell like how he knew which Pokémon was in which Pokéball without even looking at it. The little blue Pokémon opened its eyes and was surprise to see Ash so close to it. 'Get back!' It shouted, attempting to jump away from the trainer from Pallet Town, but it's legs was too damage so it couldn't move.

"Don't worry, little one. I'll get you to a Pokémon Center after this," he promised and the little Pokémon seems to understand as it relaxes slightly. Ash was very shocked that he could actuelly understand this Pokémon, but he want to fret over little issue like this when there were a poacher near them.

Speaking of poacher...

"What the hell." The poacher got up from where he landed and saw Ash with the little Riolu. "Hey boy! What are you doing with my catch!?" The poacher demanded, his hand reaching to one of his Pokéball. Ash turned around and finally got a good look at the poacher. From first sight no one would even regard him as a criminal.

The man has short, blonde hair that swept across his head with red highlight going through the right half which goes great with his crimson eyes. His outfit consist of a red Kevlar vest with black traveling jacket over it. The jacket contain many pockets. He was also wearing a black Jean with red belt going down his right leg. Six Pokéball attached to the belt, but these weren't regular Pokéball; they were pitch black with a red pentagon in the center.

"You can't fool me, I know you're a poacher!" Ash exclaimed, something inside him just scream that the man was dangerous and that he needed to tread carefully around him. A wicked grin appears on the blonde man face as he looked at Ash.

"You can tell? I'm impress," commented the man before he reached toward one of his Pokéball. "Usually I can fool people into thinking I'm a trainer, but it seems that I couldn't fool you." He grabbed the Pokéball and held it in his hand, showing it to the raven haired trainer. "It doesn't matter, a client is paying high amount for that Riolu, and I'll be damned if I let some kid get away with my catch. Krookodile, battlefront!"

Out of his Pokéball came a large, Crocodile-like Pokémon with thick, maroon skin and dark stripe all over its body. It's most striking appendage is it large mouth with equally large teeth.

"Crook Crookadile!" Cried the ground type Pokémon, releasing a small shockwave from its mouth due to how loud the cries was. Ash could only stare in horror as the six foot behemoth turned its attention toward him with its creepy smile and psychotic glint in its eyes.

"Tauros, Corphish, get ready," Ash commanded, mentally berating himself for only carrying these two with him. Seeing that something was touching his cheek, Ash turned and saw Pikachu giving him a look and doing some weird gesture with his hand. Thinking that he know what his starter was saying, Ash replied, "I'm sorry Pikachu, but I need you to stay with me in case the man decided to use some dirty trick." Pikachu nodded, satisfy but unhappy with his partner's explanation. He then turned his attention back toward his two Pokémon.

"Cor Cor!" Cried Corphish as it clamped its pincers repeatably in confirmation, tensing its body in preparation of fighting an unknown foe.

"Taur Taur!" Roared Tauros as it stomped it's right hind leg onto the ground, breathing in large amount of air to get ready for the upcoming fight.

"Using two baby Pokémon against my Krookodile, you have got to be kidding me!" The blonde man expressed, placing his hand on his head, an amuse smile on his face. "It doesn't matter, I'll destroy you quickly enough." Raising his index finger, the blonde man exclaimed, "Krookodile, _Sand Tomb_ now!"

"Kroooko!" The Intimidation Pokémon followed its trainer command and pull back its right arm, it's claw extended. "Dile!" With a quick snapped of its arm, Krookodile launched a very large, very powerful sand tornado the size of a mid-size tree toward its opponent.

Seeing the attack, Ash quickly ordered, "Tauros, _Take Down_ , destroy that tornado, and Corphish _Bubblebeam_!" Placing their trust in their trainer, Tauros ran straight toward the incoming tornado in rapid speed, it's body covered in white streak. The Wild Bull Pokémon completely destroy the tornado and head straight toward Krookodile. Corphish opened its pincer and fired off a barrage of explosive bubbles.

Seeing that one Pokémon made it past his attack, the blonde man grinned and ordered, " _Strength_ to catch buffoon, then use Dragon Pulse on that crab!" Smirking with its crooked teeth, Krookodile glowed red from Strength and caught the incoming bull with its arm, creating a small shockwave from stopping something so massive. It also sank its claw into Tauros, drawing blood and and roar of pain. Not letting up, Krookodile opened its massive jaw and fired off a shock wave of draconic energy that completely evaporated the bubbles and headed straight toward the defenseless Corphish.

Ash could only watch in horror as the dragon base attack hit its mark, which happened to be Corphish body, sending said Pokémon tumbling back.

"No! Corphish!" Hearing its master cry, Corphish quickly got up even though it's entire body was in pain, multiple marks covering its lower abodiment. "Very good, Corphish." Ash then turned his attention back to his struggling Tauros. "Tauros, _Double-Edge_ , knock that thing off, then get in close and use _Crabhammer_ on it, Corphish!" Preparing its attack, Corphish's pincer glowed bright blue.

"Tauuuu!" Roared Tauros as its body become encompassed by white streaks before it stomped down and increased its strength monumentally, completely overpowering Krookodile for a short moment, sending the Intimidation Pokémon skittering a couple of feet back while it continues to run back to its trainer side. Seeing that their opponent was down, Corphish jumped and later sailed down and slmmed its pincer at the Unova native.

"Dile!" Cried the final evolve form of Sandile as it was sent backward from the force of the attack, landing in front of its trainer with a large bruise on its cheek due to Corphish hitting it there.

"Very impressive," the blonde man compliemented as he swipe a strand of his hair out of his face, a maniacal grin plaster on his face. He doesn't even seems concern that his Pokémon was hit by a very effective move. "To think that you've manage to harm my Krookodile, if only barely." True to his word, Krookodile was barely damage at all and quickly got up, rubbing its cheek with a slight growl; now it was mad. Ash almost had a heart attack seeing that all their hard work could only accomplish so little. "Now, I think it's _our_ turn." His eyes seem more focused and his stance tense; he was finally going to take this battle seriously.

"Get ready, guys," Ash whispered, tensing his own body in preparation. He didn't have to wait long.

" _Low Sweep_ now!" He commanded and faster than a Pokémon his size should be able to do, Krookodile appears in front of Corphish, shocking his opponent. It then used its leg and swiped it on the ground, hitting the Ruffian Pokémon, sending it into the air. "Now _Power-Up Punch_!" Knocking its arm back and clenched it into a fist, Krookodile punched the small crustacean, knocking it back toward its trainer, it's body then glowed red as the aftereffect of Power-Up Punch kicks in which increased its base attack stat.

"No!" Ash cried upon seeing his Corphish beaten and almost unconscious on the floor. He then turned toward Tauros. "Get in close, Tauros, then used _Take Down_!" The Wild Bull Pokémon stampeded toward the Unova native and once it was close enough, white streaks began to covered its form before it slammed into Krookodile.

"What the hell," Ash couldn't help but muttered in complete shock at the sight before him. Pikachu was also staring with wide eyes as well as the slowly recovering Corphish.

Tauros couldn't help but prevent sweat from falling from its head where an arm was attached to it. Krookodile just stood there with its arm out, stopping the Wild Bull Pokémon in its track. The sound of laughter brought Ash's attention toward the blonde man who was clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"I comment on your tenacity, but..." He stated after his laughter stopped. He then glanced back toward the raven haired trainer with a predatorily glint. "I'm afraid that tenacity can only get you so far. _Assurance_ now!" Krookodile brought back its fist which was encompassed with dark mist before smashing it against Tauros.

Ash's Pokémon spat out a large blob of blood when the attack connected. It's vision started to become fuzzy as its inside burned from the pain.

"Tauros!"

"Hahahahah! Now blow it away with _Dragon Pulse_!" The poacher commanded with a snap of his finger. Krookodile gained a sadistic smirk as it open up its jaw and started to gather large amount of draconic energy in its mouth, forming a sphere of condensed energy. With one of its claw still gripping tightly onto Tauros, Krookodile roared.

"Dile!" The Intimidation Pokémon released the Dragon Pulse which engulfed the Wild Bull Pokémon. Ash could only watch as Tauros was completely covered by the powerful attack which was headed toward himself. Thinking quickly, Ash held tightly onto the wounded Riolu and jumped away just in time as the draconic attack made way toward him.

"Ugh!" The raven haired trainer grunted as he land on his back, the Emanation Pokémon was securely in his clutches. After a quick inspection, Ash turns his attention toward the battlefield and couldn't help but release a gasp upon seeing the damaged that last attack did.

The ground where the Dragon Pulse hit was now burned beyond repair; the grass turned into dust as the dirt hardened into a nasty shade of black like coal. Then he saw the state of his Pokémon. Tauros was on the ground, it's once rich brown fur covered in soothe while its once silver horns turned a sickening shade of yellow.

"Tauros, no!" Ash cried before he hurringly grabbed Tauros' Pokéball. "Return now!" A red beam was sent out from the center of said ball.

"I don't think so, Krookodile _Block_!" The man commanded with sadistic glee. The Intimidation Pokémon chuckled cruelly as its entire body was covered in crimson aura.

"KROOOOOKODILE!" It cried out, sending shockwave of red aura around the entire field. Ash covered his eyes from the intense flare, but was otherwise not affected. His Pokémon though, were a different matter. Both Tauros and Corphish body was surrounded by the same crimson aura.

"What the?!" Exclaimed the raven haired boy when he notice that Tauros wouldn't return. "How are you doing this!" The man mearly laughed at him once more.

"A child is still a child," the man muttered while shaking his head. "The move Block prevent any and all opposing Pokémon from fleeing or returned. It is a very useful move when I captured Pokémon actuelly." As the man mused to himself, Ash growled in frustration; he was trapped. His Tauros couldn't even stand and his Corphish is to weak to even move. He had to think of a way to escape quick.

'Here goes nothing,' he thought as he stepped backward. Suddently the area to his left burst into flame.

"Augh!" Exclaimed the aspiring Pokémon Master as he threw himself out of the burning grass, landing on his left arm. Pikachu somehow still remain on his shoulder.

"Ah ah ah. You can't escape this." Ash gritted his teeth at the man's taunt; he was playing them. "You saw my face, I can't possibly let you get out of here alive." His eyes widen at that, he didn't think that the poacher was willing to go so far. Said poacher smiled sadisticly as he pointed toward Ash. "Krookodile, _Incinerate_. Burn them to ashes!"

Ash just stood there, watching as the Intimidation Pokémon gathered a large amount of fire in its mouth to form a large fireball. He closed his eyes and was ready to accept faith when a loud roar sounded.

"MOOOOOOOOOO!" Came the familiar roar of Tauros. It was deafening, it was trembling, it was beautiful. Ash opened his eyes just in time to see his Tauros, body covered in scratch mark, burns, and bloods, up and charging toward Krookodile with its whole body surrounded by yellow and white aura in a shape of a drill. It was using Giga Impact.

"MOOOOOOOOOO!" Tauros made contact with Krookodile, its head made impact directly on the Intimidation Pokémon's stomach.

"Krookodile!" Cried the blonde's Pokémon as it was sent crashing backward toward the ground.

"Way the go, Tauros!" Cheered Ash before he flinched when he was about to move his arm. It's seems he sprained his left arm when he dodged that attack.

"Tch, annoying brat." The blonde man didn't seem concerned at all. "Get up Krookodile!" Said Pokémon growled lightly as it strained itself to get itself off the ground. It's arms seems to be the most injured since it tried to stop the rampaging Tauros.

"Good, now hit him with two _Power-Up Punch_ then use _Brick Break_ on it's head!" Faster than the eye could blink, the Intimidation Pokémon appear before the exhausted Tauros. Knocking both arm backward, Krookodile then punched Tauros with both his fist, enticing a loud roar from the Wild Bull Pokémon as it body gained another red glow from the increase of power.

"Dodge it Tauros!" His command was a little too late.

"Krooka!" Cried Krookodile as it lifted its arm up, red aura began to covers it as more and more power were pump into this one attack. Ash could only watch in horror as the Intimidation Pokémon's arm descent onto his beloved Tauros. "Adile!" With one loud smack, Krookodile's attack connected, hitting Tauros right in his skull. Said Pokémon's eyes rolled into the back of its head as it slumped down into unconsciousness.

"Tauros!" Ash cried, his arm outstretched, but all he could do was stared as bloods started dripping from the Wild Bull Pokémon's skull.

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu was also in shock. Even though they have been in many battle, none of them were ever harm as badly as Tauros right now.

"Corphish!" Cried the crustacean-like Pokémon as it watched its teammate received a fatal blow to the head. It's grief was quickly replace by anger. "Coooooorrrrrphisssssss!" Glowing white energy began to bubble around the Ruffian Pokémon.

"Hahahahah!" The blonde man laughed manically with both his arm out. "It's seems that you've never witness the death of a Pokémon before. I'm doing you a favor, kid." He stopped his laughing and looked at his opponent who had his face down and shadow covering half his face. "It's about time you grow up, and embra..."

"Shut the hell up!" He was stopped by Ash sudden outburst. Time seems to stop as anger was pouring through his vein, his eyes pulsing a brilliant sapphire blue which contrast with the shadowy clearing.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it," the man was momentary shocked but quickly overcome that and decided to mock the young upstart. Ash lifted his head and the man visibly flinched upon seeing the glowing sapphire orbs. It was like starring in tot he eyes of Arceus himself.

"I'm going to destroy you." It was barely above a whisper, but everyone and everything in the clearing heard it. Wind seems to gather around Ash, blowing his League hat out and free his unruly raven locks. His body glowed bright blue before it flickered away. His outfit billows in the wind, flapping around by this invisible force. With a swipe of his hand, the wind disappear with one last billow, uplifting nearby object. With quick maneuver, Ash returned his Tauros into his Pokéball and handed the injured Riolu to Pikachu. "Take them to Nurse Joy, Pikachu."

"Pika Pika!" Cried the little electric mouse, trying to convince his trainer to let him stay and fight.

"Do it now, Pikachu!" He commanded, surprising his starter Pokémon as he never raised his voice before. "Just..make sure they receive medical attention right away." Pikachu stared at him for a moment before nodding, taking the little Riolu with a surprising amount of strength for something so small and carried Tauros' Pokéball on his mouth. With a nod, Pikachu sped back into the forest, heading straight to the Pokémon Center.

"That was stupid kid, getting rid of the only Pokémon that could save you," he commented offhandedly like it doesn't even matter to him. A cruel smirk appears on Ash's face, turning the blonde man's smile into a frown.

"I don't need Pikachu to defeat you, after all..." The light in front of him illuminated brighter, causing the blonde man and his Krookodile to covered their eyes. "I have my Crawdaunt here!" The light subsided, revealing a large crab-like Pokémon with maroon shell with teal underbelly and mouth which contain two pointed, blue marks. Two large legs, two smaller, crab-like legs, and two giant pincer, the Pokémon looked as intimidating as the star on its forehead is beautiful.

"Crawwwwwdaunt!" Screeched the newly evolved Pokémon, releasing a high pitch screeched that vibrate the very air itself. The Rogue Pokémon then turned its attention toward the beast that nearly kill its teammate and glared at it. Said beast was surprise but smiled croakily back, glad for a challenge.

"*Beep* *Beep*" sounded Ash's Pokédex. "Upon evolution, Crawdaunt learned *Crack*". Ash's hand seems to burn with transparent azure flame as he crushed the Pokédex.

"I don't need a stupid peace of machine to tell me what I already know." He practically growled that out, his eyes glowed bright blue as an azure aura covers his body. The Poacher actuelly got nervous at that; the kid in front of him look very intimidating with that blue 'flames' that seems to surround him. Turning toward the Rogue Pokémon, he was equally surprised to see that said Pokémon eyes were also glowing the same shade as its trainer.

"Crawdaunt, _Crabhammer_!" He was cut off from his musing by the quick command. With great leap in speed, Crawdaunt appears before the Intimidation Pokémon, it's pincer raised and glowed with power from the water element.

Surprise, but prepared for it, the blonde man quickly ordered, " _Strength_!" Krookodile glowed bright red as its power increases temporary. Using the quick burst of strength, it used its two claw to catches the incoming pincer. A small shockwave appears where the two attack connected. Cracks began to form under where Krookodile stood as said Pokémon used all its strength to held the highly powered attack away from it.

"Don't let up, use Aqua Tail!" Hearing an order, water burst from Crawdaunt's tailbone and swirled around its tail in resemblance to a miniature typhoon.

"CraawwwwwwDaunntttttttt!" Screeched the Roque Pokémon as it smashed its vortex-like tail at the Unova native, and since Krookadile was part ground type; the attack was super effective.

"Tch, _Dragon Pulse_ now!" The blonde man quickly ordered with a swipe of his hand, anger began to gathered in him as the table was turned to his opponent's favor. Hearing its master command, Krookodile planted its feet firmly on the ground then released a torrent of blue draconic energy toward Crawdaunt.

Ash didn't even flinch upon seeing the attack.

"Bat it away with Crabhammer!" Its claw glowed with blue aura, Crawdaunt smacked the incoming Dragon Pulse upward, sending the stream of draconic energy toward that general directio; completely missing its mark. "Now _Ice Beam_!" Crawdaunt gathered ice-type energy into its mouth before firing it in a concentrated beam.

The blonde man widen his crimson eyes, but reacted accordingly.

"Stealth Rock on yourself now!" Krookodile didn't even question its master for using such unorthodox method, it just follows order like it has always been doing since it was just a little Sandile.

"Krookodile!" Exclaimed the Intimidation Pokémon as its entire body glowed light brown, summoning dozens of giant boulders in the air around itself to block the ice blast. The Ice Beam connected to the giant boulder in front of Krookodile and froze it over.

Not letting something like that detered him, Ash quickly ordered, " _Crabhammer_ now!" Rushing forward, Crawdaunt swung its powered up pincer at the boulder, completely destroying it until it was nothing but fine dust. " _Bubblebeam_ then _Crabhammer_ once more!" Not relenting one bit, the Rogue Pokémon released a stream of bubbles from one of its pincer which exploded once it made contact with Krookodile, sending it backward a couple of inches before going in and swung its pincer at it once more.

The blonde man look fearfully as the attack came crashing down; he knew he only have one shot left.

"Krookodile, Endure then use Focus Punch!" Krookodile's body became covered with grayish shine right before the water-base attack connect with his body, creating a small shockwave and a grunt of pain from the Intimidation Pokémon, but said Pokémon wasn't ready to call it quit just yet. Storing up most of its power into its claw, it curled it into a fist which was covered in red aura and punched Crawdaunt directly onto its face.

"Crawwwww!" Cried Crawdaunt as it was launched into the air and fly backward. Ash just stared unsympathetically at the injured Crawdaunt that landed in front of him with his cold azure eyes.

"Get up, you mongrel!" He ordered with a glare. Crawdaunt opened its eyes which glowed a brighter shade of blue before screeching out loud.

"CrawwDaunt!" It cried as it quickly got up with both pincers raised high, it's intimidating blue eyes glaring at the Intimidation Pokémon; a glare which said Pokémon was happy to return.

"Tch!" The blonde man shook his head upon seeing that the annoying crustacean got up with barely a scratch on its body. He then looked back toward his Pokémon and took note that Krookodile was on its last leg. It's whole body was covered in bruises curtesy of that buffood Tauros. It was also breathing heavily due to exhaustion. Making up his mind, the blonde quickly grabbed one of his specially designed Pokéball which he dubbed Doom Ball.

"This had been a very...interesting duel," commented the blonde man with a flick of his hair. "As such, I shall reveal my true name for you." With a bow, he exclaimed, "I am known as Xavier, Xavier Darkbright." He then looked at Ash straight in the eye, his own crimson eyes glinted dangerously. "Remember it well, child, for it would be the last thing you hear!" Said 'child' didn't have any outward reaction other than the small tug on the corner of his lips.

"My name's Ashura Ketchum," he replied with a small smirk getting a warried look from Xavier. "Remember it, 'cause it's the name of your destroyer."

"Tch," the Poacher scoffed before tossing up his Doom Ball. "I highly doubt it. Now come on out, Accelgor!" Out of the unique Pokéball came out a Pokémon with pink helmet-like head that curled upward toward the end as well as a dark ninja star birthmark of some kind at the center of its forehead. It's snake-like body is wrapped in ash-grey membrane that resembles a cloak.

"Another Unova native," Ash muttered as his eyes seemingly scanning the Shell Out Pokémon. He doesn't know how, and he honestly doesn't care why, but data of the ninja-like Pokémon seems to enter his mind ever since he laid his eyes on it. It was probably how he know it was from the Unova Region even though he never step foot there in his life before. "It's seems like Xavier doesn't care if I know his birthplace."

"Now, you can give up now 'cause there are no way that _that_ Crawdaunt can take down both my Krookodile and Accelgor at the same time." The man bragged with both his arm crossed in front of his chest as he glanced toward his opponent with no concern whatsoever.

"Well, then I'll be glad to prove you wrong." Ash replied back with his smirk still in place though his eyes are still cold as the northern tundra.

"Cheeky brat," Xavier muttered in annoyance before quickly commanding, "Krookodile, _Incinerate_! Then go in with _Quick Attack_ , Accelgor!" Krookodile released a burst of highly explosive flame at Crawdaunt while Accelgor gained multiple white streaks as it dashed toward the same Pokémon. Ash just stared passively at the incoming attacks.

"Take it, then bat away that pest." He commanded coolly and uncaringly. Obeying its master's order, Crawdaunt didn't do anything as the fireball impacted him on its chest before exploding. It didn't even flinch since it took very little damage, but neverless, it's shell was now covered in scorch mark. Seeing the incoming Bug-type, Crawdaunt reached in to grabbed it, but it just disappeared before it's pincer can make it there.

Accelgor appeared in back of Crawdaunt and delivered a heavy blow to its back before disappearing again as Crawdaunt tried to grab it. It appeared in a different location and delivered another blow.

Ash watched in complete silence as his Pokémon continued to take damage from Accelgor's onslaught albeit very little.

"Stop playing around! Ice Beam on the ground right now!" Listening to its trainer, Crawdaunt stopped chasing after the annoying Bug-type and instead fired off a beam of concentrated ice-base energy toward the floor; turning the entire ground in the clearing into ice.

"Accel!" Cried Accelgor as it slipped from the icy floor before quickly recovering and appeared before its master.

"Tch, creative brat," the man cursed before ordering, " _Water Shuriken_ , Accelgor! Get in close with a _Focus Punch_ , Krookodile!" A ball of water manifested in the Shell Out Pokémon's opened palm before it took the shape of a ninja star. It then launched the water projectile toward Crawdaunt with more appearing in its palm, replacing the used one. Krookodile's right fist glowed with red aura as it dashed toward the Rogue Pokémon while charging up a very powerful Fighting-type move.

" _Bubblebeam_ now!" Ordered Ash upon seeing the water projectiles. Crawdaunt opened both its pincer and released a barrage of explosive bubbles toward the incoming shurikens. When the two Water-base attacks makes contact they exploded. Very soon Krookodile could be seen very close to the Rogue Pokémon with its fist cocked back and ready. Ash scoffed at the predictable combination. "Cut the _Bubblebeam_ and used _Aqua Tail_ on the floor!" Crawdaunt close its pincers, effectively cutting the bubbles production before slamming its vortex-like tail on the icy floor. Multiple medium size waves appear around the point where Crawdaunt's tail made contact with the floor and washed away anything in its direction. Including a very surprised Krookodile.

Xavier watched with his mouth agape as his Krookodile stumbled from the waves that hit it before landing with its back on the floor.

"Dodge the Water Shuriken and use _Crabhammer_ on Krookodile!" Crawdaunt jumped away from the shurikens and toward the trapped Krookodile with its pincer raised high and covered with aqua blue aura.

"No! Hit him already, Accelgor!" The man exclaimed indigently causing Accelgor to produce water shurikens at a faster rate but they weren't hitting their mark due to Crawdaunt surprisingly great acrobatic skill.

"Crawwww!" Cried the Rogue Pokémon as it slammed its pincer on Krookodile's head. The same place where Krookodile hit Tauros. The impact caused the ice under Krookodile to cracked and shattered, splitting apart into the air.

"Dile!" Krookodile cried in pain as it succumb into unconsciousness.

"Ugh!" Xavier gritted his teeth in annoyance. " _Giga Drain_ now!" Seeing an opportunity, Accelgor launched multiple thorny vines from its body which wrapped itself around Crawdaunt.

"Craw?" The Rogue Pokémon looked on in confusion as the thorn wrapped around him got tighter, but still not enough to penetrate it's tough shell. "Craw!" It cried in pain as it felt its energy being drained through the vines and transferring it into Accelgor.

"Tch. Grab a hold on the vine and pull!" Ash commanded, not at all concern that his Pokémon was in pain due to the constant drain in power. Crawdaunt screeched before gripping the vines tightly with his pincer and with a mighty roar, pulled Accelgor toward it. " _Hydro Pump_ , full power!" As soon as the Shell Out Pokémon was close enough, Crawdaunt released a large stream of highly compressed, pressurized water at it.

"Gorrr!" Cried Accelgor as it crashed into the ground, unconscious.

"...Wha," muttered Xavier as he stared at the scene in front of him with his mouth agape. Shaking his head to snapped himself out of the trance, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a Master Ball. "Oh boy, you're asking for it now. End him!" The Master Ball released intense light that blinded everyone. Ash saw a shadowy figure emerges from the flash.

"What?" The next thing he knew, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Starling Forest**

* * *

 _Midnight_

Ash woke up with a start, his chest heaving, sweat covering his bandaged form.

Wait, bandaged?

Looking down, Ash saw that indeed, his entire torso was covered by white clothe. Luckily his pant was still on.

"Wh-What the," he managed to mumbled out before his head throbbed with pain, his vision darkens.

"Calm down," came a very soothing, feminine voice before he felt something soft and gentle on his chest. "You need your rest." The last thing he saw was an image that would forever be imbedded into his mind. It was one of a very gorgeous girl with vibrant blonde hair.

"Beautiful." Was the last thing he said before he enter the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Howdy folks, this is Master of Awe with a brand new story. Lately I've been getting lots of inspiration for this story and just couldn't contain my urges to put it into writing any longer.**

 **Anyway, this will be a single pairing story and I already got a girl picked out, so comment who you think it'll be. Don't forget to like and comment.**


	2. Encountering an Angel

**Title** : Chance Encounter

 **Author** : Master of Awe

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except for my handsome self.

 **Chapter** : 2

* * *

 **Starling Forest**

* * *

 _Late Evening_

His chest felt heavy. His head throbbed. His muscles ached. His entire body was sore all over with some part like his left arm and legs which burned with ghostly flame.

Fluttering his eyes opened, he immediately closed it after seeing nothing but dark blotches like mud on a car's window. Gently, he moved his arm in the effort to cover his eyes to hopefully soothe the pain, but something interrupted his arm during its journey to his head.

Something soft, something smooth, something that send shivers through his spine.

"Hold on there." The voice was like the cries of angels; beautiful and soothing, spreading warmth and happiness. "You are going to be okay." Her voice held so much persuasion, she sounded so sure that he believed her even though his head was burning like raging infernos.

He felt something wet being place on his forehead, it helped lessen his scorching headaches.

"Can you sit up?" He unconsciously nodded his head even though he was in so much pain. He felt something curled under his back and five fingers gripping his side; he knew what she was doing. With the help of the mysterious girl, he got up with minimum difficulty. "There you go." He felt something being push into his hand, but he didn't dare to open his eyes and look for they are still in pain.

Using his fingers to traced the item, he concluded from the round shape and rigid structure that it was a cup. A cup of what he doesn't know and doesn't feel like drinking since technically he doesn't know the person who gave it to him, ignoring the fact that he feel secure and safe with the person.

It was as if the person can see through his doubt.

"Don't worry, it's herbs that was blended with Mago Berry that can ease headache." He knew in his head that he shouldn't take heed the word of a stranger, but something inside him compelled him to believe this girl with the voice of an angel.

Opening his mouth slightly, mentally taking note of his dried lips which indicate that he was asleep for quite a while. He then felt something being poured down his throat. He was surprised that the medicine taste so sweet as he was prepared to swallow something bitter since that was how he remember herbs to taste like. Well the girl did say she mixed it in with Mago Berry which was considered to be the sweetest berry in the world. So sweet, in fact, that the berry was labeled indigestible for medical reason.

The girl, whoever she is, must have some sort of experience in the medical field as well as wild herbs for her to not only make Mago Berry digestible, but sweetened an otherwise bitter medicine.

"There, you should take a rest." It seems that he finished the content while he was musing. He tried to open his eyes, but something soft and smooth covered his eyelids. "Don't open them, it'll hurt more if you do." He felt compelled by her words and followed her advice. "Good, I'll come and check on you later. Just take a rest." He felt the warm appendage moving away from him and with his dulled ears, he could hear shuffling which meant she was about to leave.

"Wa-Wait," he managed to croaked out; his voice hoarsed and dry. The sound stopped. "Wha-What's your na-name?" There were silent for a while and he thought for a second that she might not tell him, but those feeling soon dissolve like teardrop under the hot, desert sun.

"My name's Korrina Carolina, now rest."

"Korrina huh," he managed to muttered out with a small smile on his face. "What a beautiful name." With that he fell into the warm embrace of

* * *

 _Midnight_

His eyes fluttered opened, and the first thing he saw were blurry images of some brown tiles. After blinking a couple of time, and opening his eyes once more, the raven haired trainer saw that those brown tiles were actuelly wooden logs stacked next to each other to form an arch.

Looking around the room he was currently residing in, Ash took notice that everything in this place were mostly made of wood. The walls were wooden along with the floor. The room he was in was baren, he noticed, and the only thing in it was himself and a very soft, feather pillow under him.

"Wha...Where am I?" He muttered in confusion before sitting up which was very difficult since most of his body still ache. At least the searing headache was gone now. Whatever that girl gave him must've work. Speaking of the girl.

"Korrina." Ash muttered as he got up, his leg shook from his weigh. With great difficulty, the trainer from Kanto moved toward the door, his hand constantly in contact with the wooden walls to keep himself up. A difficult task when one's leg was as stiff as his right now.

Be that as it may, Ash's head was currently occupied with thought of his blonde savior. He could still remember the first time he woke up and saw those beautiful blonde hair. Then he remembered the second time he woke up, but unfortunately did not lay his eyes on her, but he did manage to hear her soothing, angelic voice.

Determine to find his savior, Ash continued on, ignoring the pain his legs were emitting. Very soon he made it to what he assume is the guest area and found the door of the main entrance which was open. From the darkness of the outside, he logically assume that it was nighttime, but even that little fact did not deterred him. His determination to thanks his savior overweigh his pain and what time of day it was.

He finally made it out, and was greeted with a wonderful sight. It was of a beautiful girl with curvaceous, amazonian figure, strawberry blonde hair that cascades down her shoulders and stopped at the back oh her ankle. Her skin were pure alabaster, the color of porcelain; beautiful with no imperfection. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam from her sexy curves to her thigh that were proportional to the rest of her body. He also constantly stop and stared at her round, bubbly bu...

"Oh, your awake." The blonde haired beauty turned and face him, her beautiful face express her surprise and happiness. Ash was completely frozen. In front of him have got to be the most beautiful woman on earth; her beauty seems to transcend those of mortal woman and to those of the immortals. She looks like an angel.

Her face was perfectly sculpted, partially covered by two long bands on either side of her forehead and a smaller one in the middle that reaches her eyes. Looking at her almond eyes were like looking at the gray cloud, beautiful and ever changing for the shade of grays seems to always change everytime he gazed upon them.

She was wearing something modest, yet it enhance her already goddess-like appearance. A form-fitting white sleeveless shirt with low circular neckline trimmed with red and a pair of shorts that only covers half her thigh which look very good on her. It helped that the short is very short and hugs her figure perfectly. She also had on a pair of fingerless white gloves with red trim.

"Um..are you okay? Are you still sick?" She asked with curious and worried eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched up as concern shined in those beautiful gray orbs. Damn, she look beautiful no matter what she's doing.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine," Ash replied with a smile before he sway lightly, causing Korrina to gasped softly before steadying him. "Just a little light headed, that's all." She did not look convince at all if those calculating eyes were any indication.

"Fine, but let sit down." She headed for the steps and went down before turning to face him. "Come, I have a great place where we can talk." Ash nodded before going down, and with Korrina help, they got to a campfire of some sort with a large log situated on both side of the fire.

After warming his hand by putting them next to the fire, Ash went back to looking at his savior and notice that she was doing the same thing. He couldn't help but noticed how stunning she look. The orange-red fires illuminated her face, turning her skin a healthy shade of tan-like orange. Her beautiful blonde hair glowed bright yellow like the purest gold, the silken weaves even have the same luster as the element.

"Hmm, are you sure you're okay?" Korrina asked with her head tilted slightly, her ash-gray eyes shine with innocent. Ash blushed upon realizing that he'd been caught starring at her, but who could blame him. She was just so damn gorgeous. Man, he's turning into Brock.

"Yeah, it just I've been wondering how I got here?" Korrina stayed silent for a second causing the raven haired trainer to tense upon realizing his mistake. "I mean, not that I'm ungrateful for you healing me, I'm just a bit..."

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that." The blonde haired beauty mearly waved off his apology with a brilliant smile. "I was just thinking about how I found you."

"Oh," he whispered, glad that his savior wasn't going to be mad at him.

"Let see, it was two days ago when I heard a loud explosion deep inside the forest when I was training with my Pokémon." Ash was actuelly surprised that she even have Pokémon, but he wasn't going to voice that. "When I finally got there, I saw you on the floor out cold with a very high fever." She frowned. "Your Crawdaunt was also unconscious so I returned him into your Pokéball." Ash nodded, he expected something like that.

"Wait, two days?" He was shocked to say the least that he'd been unconscious for two days straight.

"Yes, you had a very high fever, your entire body was burning up." Her face once full of innocent and joy were now grim. "I couldn't take you to the hospital since you wouldn't survive the travel so I had to stabilize you first before getting professional help." Her eyebrows suddently knitted together. "The strange thing was that no matter how much I tried to lower your body temperature, the fever continued with no sign of stopping. It is, scientifically speaking of course, impossible for such an event to occur, but I cannot denie what I saw in front of my eyes." Ash listened with rapt attention, but there was still one thing bothering him.

"I see, but that doesn't explain how I got better?"

"Well, that's the craziest part of the story," Korrina replied with a sigh. "You see, I was getting desperate to lower your body temperature so I tried everything imaginable. Soaking your body with water, giving you traditional medicine to lower fever, I even tried filling the bathtub with ice and put you inside, but nothing work." Suddently Ash got worried, not because of the fever, but what Korrina did to him while he was unconscious. "Sensing my wild emotion, Lucario came out of his Pokéball to check on me. When he saw you he acted all weird, stared at you for like five minutes before he touched your chest. The whole room glowed blue for a second and the next thing I know my Lucario was on the ground, exhausted but not unconscious while your fever lessen incredibly."

"Wow, that's incredible." Ash doesn't know what was the cause of the fever, but he assumed it was due to that Pokémon Xavier sent out, even though he had no memory of what that Pokémon is. "I guess I owe you and Lucario my thanks for saving my life." Korrina mearly smiled at him, that innocent smile that seems to illuminate the dark night.

"It's fine, I'm just glad to help." The two stayed silent for they don't know what else to talk about. For Ash it was a great time to recollect his thought. It's seems that he was out for two days and his friends must be worried sick. He had to get to the Pokémon Center soon. Plus he had to see the condition of his Tauros and that Pokémon he rescued. For Korrina however, the silence was unnerving and uncomfortable.

"Hey, you wanna see something beautiful?" She asked, gaining Ash attention. He was slightly surprise by the sudden question so all he did was nod in reply. "Great, come on." She slipped her hand into his, her small palm and dainty fingers slipped into his bigger and calloused one. He felt warmth radiate from her hand, it was very soothing which cause him to hide his face and blushed. Because of that he didn't see Korrina mirroring his action.

She lead him far away from the campfire, far enough that the light of the fire won't reach them, but close enough that they could still see her cabin. She soon sat down on the ground, her arm wrapped around her knee as she gesture with her head for Ash to sit down next to her. He did just that, sitting down next to her with his leg stretched out.

"Isn't the stars just beautiful out here." She was indeed correct. Far from the city's light, the night sky was illuminated by billions of sprinkled stars. He could even make out a few constellation. After a couple of moment stargazing, Korrina continued, "I just love coming out here. Starling Forest has a reputation of having the most beautiful, clear sky in all of the regions. I just love gazing at them, all my worries just disappear, the stress...gone." Ash turned to look at Korrina as she spoke so passionately about the night sky. She look so brilliant with the moonlight shining down on her making her blonde hair gained an eerie glows that Ash find quite attractive.

"Yeah, very beautiful." But he wasn't looking at the night sky, he was gazing at the angel sitting next to him. Korrina turned and gained a healthy shade of red on her cheeks when she noticed that Ash was starring at her. His amber eyes were smothering, passionate, and very beautiful. "And I'm not talking about the sky." His voice was so suave, so seductive. Korrina's cheeks reddens even more as her stormy gray eyes gazed upon his smothering amber orbs.

"Tha-Thank you..." She stuttered at first before giggling as her blush subsided, catching Ash's attention. "I can't believe after all this time I still don't know your name." The raven haired trainer smiled at that before he took her hand into his, interlocking their fingers. Korrina's cheeks redden once more, getting a smile from Ash. She just look so cute with rosy cheeks and that embarrassed expression.

"My name is Ashura Ketchum, but most people calls me Ash." He massaged Korrina's hand with his own. Said trainer just let him continues for her eyes were glued to his, her cheek rosy from embarrassment or the cold weather he does not know. "May I learn the name of my fair savior." He continued to speek in his suave and seductive voice, sending shivers through Korrina's spine. Sure he remember her name, but he wanted to hear it again with his sight intact.

"My name's Korrina." She sent him an embarrass smile. "Korina Carolina." She looked at him expectantly, but he doesn't seem to regonize her last name.

"Korrina, what a beautiful name," said Ash with a warm smile making Korrina's blush deepened. "So tell me, Korrina, what are you doing in these part of the forest." He gesture to the open clearing with a small lake that takes up half of the clearing. "I mean, that cabin looks a little too plain to be a permanent resident." As he was walking outside he noticed how empty everything is.

"Your right, this place is just my family lodge." She stated like it was no big deal making Ash wonders how rich her familly is. "I'm not actuelly from these part, I came from another continent called the Kalos Region."

"Hmm, I never actuelly heard of that place before." Ash mused. He'd heard of regions like Sinnoh and even the elusive Unova Region, but he hardly recall any place called the Kalos Region. He felt like he knows it though. "Oh wait, does the Kalos Region have a town calls Vaniville?" Korrina was actually surprised that Ash knew a town from her birthplace.

"Yeah, there is actually. How do you know that?" She sent him a scrutinizing look, her gray eyes turned stormy and Ash swear he could see wheels turning inside her head trying to figure out how he came in contact with such information.

"Well, I have this friend, Serena, who used to live here, moved to Vaniville Town when we were little." Ash smiled as his eyes glazed over at the thought of his childhood friend. Serena had always been so passionate, so full of life that it had always brought a smile to his face. He was really hoping that they would travel together when they turned ten, but sadly Serena's mother had to move away due to her career as a Rhyhorn rider.

Korrina saw the way Ash smile when he mentioned the name Serena, and her smile slowly turned into a frown so reason she does not know. She of course, like the rest of the region have heard about the legendary performer that swept the crowds alway with her impeccable beauty and those of her Pokémon, especially that powerful Delphox.

"Is Serena your girlfriend?" She asked him bluntly, her face blank. Ash looked over at her with confusion cleared in his face and mentally winced when he noticed how stormy her eyes were, they were like miniature hurricane.

"Wha, no of course not!" He explained louder than he should, his face one of surprise. "We were just kid."

"Are you guys still in contact?" She didn't even waver at his explanation. Ash looked at her confusingly before answering.

"No, we loss contact ever since she moved." Ash explained slowly, not sure what the sudden change of attitude was about. A small smile then appeared on his face. "What's with the sudden question, you're not jealous are you?" He asked with a smirk, his eyes shines with amusement when he noticed the blonde haired beauty's rosy cheeks.

"O-Of course not!" She replied indigently with a huff, turning her head to the side with her arm cross. By now she was sitting up, leaving Ash the only one laying on the floor. "I just wanted to know how you know one of the most famous Performer in the Kalos region."

"Famous huh," Ash muttered before a small smile appears. "I guess that Korrina finally found what when wanted to do, and is excelling at it." He could still remember that summer vividly. Everyone else knew exactly what they wanted to do as soon as they get their first Pokémon, all except Serena. He was glad that she finally found what she love to do, like him with battling.

Turning toward his blonde savior, Ash gain a mischievous smile when he noticed that her arm were still crossed and her face turning away from him. Getting close to her, the raven haired trainer quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, getting a small shriek from her, before pulling her down so she now lied beside him.

"You scared me!" She exclaimed angrily as she slapped Ash on his chest, his arm still wrapped around her curvaceous waist. As she was hitting him, Korrina couldn't help but notice how muscular his frontal abdomens are. She also noticed how large his arm are, his biceps were probably double the width of her forearm.

"Come on, don't be upset." He gave her a smile, his arm still around her. "Let enjoy the night, I've heard from a very beautiful lady that this forest is known for its starry night." Korrina's cheeks redden once more as she stopped her hitting as she received an indirect compliement from the very handsome boy.

"Fine," she muttered as she lied down next to Ash, her head resting on his muscular arm. Their body in close proximity as they gazed at the night sky. After a while, something flashes across the sky.

"Hey look, a meteorite," Ash stated as he point toward the glowing object that was headed toward them.

"Wow," muttered Korrina as she witness the burning comets get closer and closer. "Wait, is it me or does that meteor look like it's heading toward us." Ash scanned the giant rock from space with closer scrutiny and indeed, it was getting closer; heading towards them in fact.

"What in the name of Arceus," he muttered as the sky was illuminated with bright orange light. He could barely see the dark sphere in the center. "Get away, Korrina!" He picked her up in his arm and threw himself out of the way. The area they were in was suddently covered in dusts, smokes rising as a giant crater was formed.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I apologizes for the short chapter, but the next chapter will be very long and I needed to cut this part out so the chapter wouldn't be so long.**

 **As you guys can see, I changed some thing from the anime. For once Serena started her journey the same time as Ash when he was in Kanto and is now a very famous Pokémon Performer. Some of you might also notice that Cynthia and Korrina are now related base on their last name. This is because I needed a reason for Korrina to be in Sinnoh and having a sister being the champion of that region will be the perfect excuse.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
